


【TKK】I Wanna Be

by Faust1621



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust1621/pseuds/Faust1621





	【TKK】I Wanna Be

【0】

托尼·克罗斯认为自己是世界上最幸福的人。第一，他拥有一位世界上最完美的伴侣；第二，他有一份稳定的工作还有一个温暖的家。

 

【1】

每天起床对于克罗斯而言都是一场艰难的战争。即使前一天晚上跟着自家老年人九点准时睡觉，可是到了早晨他是怎么也无法像自家老年人那样精神抖擞地起床慢跑外加做早饭。在家里最常见的清晨就是开始于克罗斯朦胧地走进浴室，而厨房里的克洛泽则制造出不大不小的声音，仿佛是在告诉克罗斯如果不抓紧时间上班可就迟到了。

“早安，米洛。”克罗斯拿起咖啡杯，然后在克洛泽的脸颊上印下一个吻。

“早安，托尼。”克洛泽眨了眨眼，看着克罗斯在桌边坐下。

“今天乐团有练习吗？”

“上午有两个小时。”

“下午呢？”

“没有什么事情，不过……”克洛泽的拇指无意识地在咖啡杯上摩挲，没有继续说下去。

“怎么了米洛？”克罗斯有些疑惑地看着对面的男人。

“没什么……”克洛泽放下了咖啡杯，“下午我要去见一个老朋友。”

克罗斯不着痕迹地皱了皱眉：“老朋友？”

“嗯，米夏从英国回来了。”

一听到这个名字克罗斯心中的警铃大作：米夏埃尔·巴拉克从英国回来了！怎么办！！怎么办！！

虽然内心活动如此丰富，但是表面上克罗斯仍然平静：“哦，那你还是去见见他吧。我记得他在英国待了挺长时间的吧？”

克洛泽没有说话。他只是微微歪头看着克罗斯，那双碧玉般的眼睛就这样看着对面的人。

克罗斯被看的有些不在自在。他清了清嗓子，然后低下头消灭自己的早餐。可是等他吃干净最后一片吐司的时候，克洛泽仍然在观察着他的一举一动。

“米洛，我，我吃完了。”

克洛泽突然轻声笑了，而克罗斯只能手足无措地看着他。

“好了好了，托尼，我们只是老朋友，你没必要担心。”

担心什么的很有必要好吧！他以前绝对对你有意思啊！！

“不过，如果你还是担心，那我就不去了吧。”

“不不不，米洛，你去吧，他不是好不容易才回来了吗。”克罗斯赶忙表明自己的态度。哦，老天，他可不想被自己的前情敌当做一个小心眼的人。

“那我可就去了啊。”克洛泽起身拿走了克罗斯的餐盘。

 

【2】

今天对于一直认为自己很幸福的克罗斯而言并不幸福。

拜托，前情敌出现了谁会不紧张啊！不对，前情敌应该不会变成现情敌吧？

别瞎想了。克罗斯这样告诉自己。可是根本不管用。都怪大学的时候非要去选波多尔斯基教授的文学课，现在好了吧？脑洞根本停不住地开啊。

“托尼你脸色怎么这么差啊要不要我给你泡点儿咖啡啊哎哎哎你听到我说话了没有——”一进办公室克罗斯就接受了一波魔音的攻击。

“托马斯谢谢你，我不喝咖啡。”克罗斯把自己扔在椅子上，然后两眼放空地看着天花板。

看着这样跟灵魂出窍没有什么两样的克罗斯，穆勒赶忙拨打电话求助：“马里奥我跟你说托尼好像有点儿不太对劲儿啊他是不是被什么附身了你说我要不要搞一个驱魔仪式？”

“托马斯我没记错的话你好像是一个银行职员吧？”戈麦斯对于男朋友的脱线真的很无语。

“可是他现在就跟掉了魂一样啊好恐怖嘤嘤嘤。”

“那你去找拉姆先生辞职回家吧。”

“马里奥算你狠！”

“不用夸我。”

 

【3】

“也就是说你害怕米洛跟那个叫米夏的跑了？”

“什么叫跑了？托马斯注意你的用词。”

“好吧，你害怕米洛不要你了？”

“托马斯你能闭嘴吗。”

“那你要我怎么形容啊？！”

“你能直接告诉我我该怎么办吗。”

“我可以帮你问问马里奥。”

“算了马里奥有你已经够麻烦了，你别问了。”

“托尼你什么意思？！”

“字面上的意思你懂就好。”

“嘿嘿你不要想用激将法。我可以告诉你怎么办哦~”

“你的语气好恶俗。”

“你到底听不听？！”

“听。”

 

【4】

于是当天下午拉姆的办公室里就多了两个请假的人。

“为什么要请假？”

“呃，拉姆先生，我们有一些事情要处理……”克罗斯努力让自己的话听上去有说服力。

“是啊是啊，非常重要的事情！”穆勒在一旁附和。

一看这两个人就不像是有什么重要的事情要处理的，特别是穆勒，欢快得就像是要出去春游一样。

真想拒绝他们啊。

不过看克罗斯这个样好像确实是有什么心事啊。

“托尼的假我批了，不过托马斯你还是回去老老实实地工作吧。”

“拉姆先生……”穆勒试图冲着拉姆卖萌来博取同情。

很可惜拉姆不太吃这一套：“你要是再不走的话小心我把你调到巴斯蒂的办公室去。他可一直说那边缺人手啊。”

听到这话穆勒立即收起了所有的表情，然后以最快的速度离开了拉姆的办公室。

喂喂，谁不知道施魏因施泰格手底下的部门是最累啊！！

也挺难为拉姆先生的了，一个月没几天能跟施魏因施泰格一起下班回家。

 

【5】

克洛泽从剧院出来的时候接到了巴拉克的电话。约定的时间有些提前，克洛泽看了看表，似乎没有时间够自己回一趟家先把大提琴放下了，所以只好背着大提琴去见巴拉克了。

克罗斯看着克洛泽站在剧院门口接电话，然后苦笑着背起大提琴一步一步往前走。

那时候克罗斯特别想走过去帮这个大提琴手背起他赖以生存的乐器，就像是以前那样，帮他背乐器，去看他的训练，去看他的表演。

那时的克罗斯，只是一个刚进银行的职员。

而克洛泽，则是他的第一个客户。

一遍一遍地介绍自己的理财产品，是他眼中的倔强让克洛泽神使鬼差地买了一份。后来就是这个银行职员一点儿一点儿地进入了大提琴手的生活。

无视了年龄的差距，无视了所有的不赞成。在克洛泽眼中的这个倔强年轻人最终向所有人证明，他们两个人在一起，真的是最幸福的。

 

【6】

克罗斯一直小心翼翼地跟在克洛泽身后，远远地看着他，直到大提琴手走进了一家普通的咖啡馆。

在窗边坐着一个黑色卷发的男人。

克洛泽走过去，放下大提琴，然后微笑着跟站起身的男人拥抱。

克罗斯可以轻易地分辨出克洛泽的每一种笑。他知道，在咖啡馆里克洛泽的笑是对于朋友特有的笑容，温暖，却带着一丝淡淡的距离。

点过咖啡，两个人就这样开始了对话。克罗斯所有的目光都在克洛泽的身上。他们在一起已经有五年，这五年的岁月似乎从未在克洛泽身上留下任何痕迹。他还是像五年前那样，眉眼间的微笑，温和的语气。

感谢上苍的眷顾。

 

【7】

“米洛，这些年你……”巴拉克的目光落在了克洛泽的手上。

无名指上有一枚普通的戒指。

“我结婚了。”克洛泽的语气依旧平静。

“真好啊。”

“米夏，你没必要为以前的事情惋惜。”

“你还真是老样子。”巴拉克笑了笑，眼角已经有了细小的皱纹。

克洛泽突然发现自己真是老了。

坐在对面的巴拉克仿佛是一面镜子。年轻时的青涩，统统化成锋芒毕露后的平淡无奇。

“你在英国还好吗？”

“很忙，一直很忙。这次回来也只能待几天，然后又要马不停蹄地赶回去工作了。”

“别太累了。”

巴拉克点了点头。他转头望向窗外，午后的阳光透过树叶流泻下来。

然后，他看见了一个穿着西装的年轻人目不转睛地盯着自己这边，不过他的注意力似乎并不在自己身上……

“米洛，你有一个小跟踪者你知道吗？”巴拉克抿了一口咖啡。

克洛泽愣了愣，然后也望向了窗外。

“我想是时候回去了。米夏，真的很高兴见到你。”克洛泽站起身，把那个大大的包背了起来：“有事给我电话。”

“快走吧你，他都在那里站了很长时间了。”巴拉克挥了挥手。

 

【8】

“托尼你竟然请假了？你的上司竟然同意了？”

“是啊。”克罗斯把大提琴接了过来。

“真是不容易呢。”克洛泽调笑道。

“米洛？”

“嗯？”

“我帮你背大提琴。”

“我知道。”

“所以我会一直在你身边。”

“好啊。”

 

【9】

托尼·克罗斯是世界上最幸福的人。

米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽也是世界上最幸福的人。

 

【10】

I wanna be wherever you are.


End file.
